Soul Calibur II The Seven Evils
by Riyougi
Summary: Seven Shards, seven evil powers, one Soul Edge, one destiny. Two new members joining the SCII crew, set along the weapon master quest to gather the pieces of Soul Edge. But will Soul Edge be truely destroyed or let lived? Ch 3 is up!
1. The true Legend

***I don't own any characters from Soul Calibur***  
  
Soul Calibur II: The Seven Evils  
  
There echo a legend of a great battle between two swords. Soul Edge, a blade that was believed to be the greatest weapon know to man and Soul Calibur, a blade that was said to rival that of Soul Edge. The truth was that Soul Edge was a sword made for destruction and to spread evil and pain. Soul Calibur was made to defeat Soul Edge's evil rein. The legend written, said that the mighty Soul Edge was defeated and shattered into seven pieces, all its power lost and it's evil broken forever.  
  
But. what if Soul Edge wasn't destroyed?  
  
After Soul Edge was shattered, its pieces flew across the world and sealed Soul Calibur away. With Soul Calibur out of the way, the shards of Soul Edge lied and waited, gaining the evil that was lost back.  
  
Driving the evil back into the hearts of men, Soul Edge is calling to be rejoined.  
  
*****  
  
To the north of Egypt, a clan called 'Tiger fang' which consist of a few people has set up a settlement, on the very belief that Soul Edge was never really destroyed, that it was ready to be awaken. The clan consisted of five families each with six people within the families. Ti, the leader of Tiger Fang, had fallen ill in his old age but in a most odd way. All cures and ancient medicine failed to heal his illness and no one understood why he was sick. His two sons Riyougi and Ryoun never left their fathers side, even when his mother and father told them to help the others, they wouldn't listen.  
  
Ti knew that his life was short and that some dark power was responsible for his illness. He knew very well what the source was, but he also knew that he was in no condition to stop it, but he wasn't going to send his sons to do it either; they weren't ready. With what time he had left, Ti had no choice but to tell them the secret that he based the clan on, the secret that was going to take his life and the world's.  
  
*****  
  
"Riyougi! Ryoun! Get in here" Ti called out, lifting his head and upper back from the bed. The tent doors flapped opened and Riyougi and Ryoun entered, seating next to their ill father. "My sons"  
  
"Yes father?" the boys asked. Ti rolled onto his side to get a better look at his two sons. Riyougi sat taller then Ryoun, being the oldest and all. Riyougi was next in line to take over the clan when his father passed away. Ryoun was the youngest; he was always mucking around and had a lot to learn.  
  
"Riyougi, my oldest son. Ryoun, my youth. Before I die."  
  
"You won't die father!" Ryoun interrupted, his eye filling with tears. Ti smiled and patted his younger son on the head.  
  
"You keep thinking that young one" Ti exclaimed, removing his old hands. "But I've called you both here for a very important reason. As you know my life is almost up, and there are many things I need you to know" Ti paused and started to cough heavily.  
  
Ryoun reached for his father back, and patted it with his small hands to help his father. Riyougi just sat back and watched, not moving or giving aid. Riyougi just sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"There father, feeling better?" Ryoun asked, sitting next to his older brother. Ti nodded and sat up right.  
  
"Are you sure your meant to sit up father?" Riyougi asked, opening his eyes. "Mother told you to rest"  
  
"I'm fine, really I am" Ti smiled, through his small beard. "Now then, sons, do you remember that tomb we found just west of here?" The boys nodded their heads. "Good! Remember what I said about it?"  
  
"You said something about a battle of swords." Ryoun answered, raising his hand up.  
  
"Soul Calibur and Soul Edge" Riyougi finished off. Ti's smile grew.  
  
"Very Good, but." Ti began to say, pausing and losing his smile. "The legend that was told to you about the battle and how it was finished, was not true"  
  
"What?!" Riyougi shouted standing up as he did.  
  
"Big brother! Sit down!" Ryoun ordered, at his brother's sudden stands.  
  
"No Ryoun, its alright. Riyougi has no fault in his action, for what I am about to tell is most unpleasing" Ti explained, setting his back against the tents wall.  
  
Riyougi and Ryoun closed off the tent and lit the candles around their father. The tent was filled with the bright lights and with shadows that the light caused. Ti's faces, just likes his sons were half lit with light and the other half with shadow.  
  
"Now then" Ti began to speak, clearing his throat. "This is the legend told the way it is meant to be, the truth behind the battle.  
  
There echo a legend of a great battle between two swords. Soul Edge, a  
blade that was believed to be the greatest weapon know to man and Soul  
Calibur, a blade that was said to rival that of Soul Edge. The truth was that Soul Edge was a sword made for destruction and to spread  
evil and pain. Soul Calibur was made to defeat Soul Edge's evil rein.  
The legend written, said that the mighty Soul Edge was defeated and  
shattered into seven pieces, all its power lost and it's evil broken  
forever.  
  
But. what if Soul Edge wasn't destroyed?  
  
After Soul Edge was shattered, its pieces flew across the world and sealed  
Soul Calibur away. With Soul Calibur out of the way, the shards of Soul  
Edge lied and waited, gaining the evil that was lost back.  
  
Driving the evil back into the hearts of men, Soul Edge is calling to be  
rejoined.  
  
Riyougi was lending back, resting on his arms behind his back and his legs outstretched. Ryoun was lying on his belly, while holding his head up with his hands. Both were deeply drawn into the story, understanding the bitter truth.  
  
"So Soul Edge is alive?" Ryoun asked.  
  
"It wasn't destroyed, but shattered?" Riyougi asked, after his younger brother.  
  
"Yes exactly, I built this clan on that very belief. And now you know, but there is something that I haven't even told the others, even your mother doesn't know"  
  
Ryoun and Riyougi sat upright and drew in closer.  
  
"Soul Edge is the one who is causing this death on me"  
  
"But why?" Ryoun asked, moving in a lot closer. Ti was silent and peered at Riyougi. Riyougi had harsh brown eyes that were unnatural in his father's line. Ryoun had much softer eyes, more like his fathers.  
  
"I have one of Soul Edge's shards" Ti explained. Riyougi eyes shot opened, just like Ti knew they would. Even Ryoun eyes opened. "I am not meant to have this piece, the shards choses the person it wants to carry it, and if someone has it that it doesn't want, then that person is doomed"  
  
"Where is it?" Riyougi asked sounding a bit interested. Ti narrowed his eyes to his older son.  
  
"It's in the tomb, on the alter. But I warn you, being faint of heart will only cause you more pain!" Ti warned his sons, but mostly Riyougi.  
  
"What must we do father?" Ryoun asked.  
  
"You must gather the other pieces, bring them together and fully destroy Soul Edge! Only then can I and the world be saved!" Ti explained.  
  
"But how? Soul Calibur couldn't even do it"  
  
"The person that holds Soul Calibur must be rid of all his evils, if any one bit of evil is there, Soul Calibur can't be purified and Soul Edge would just shattered again!"  
  
"That's not going to be easy!" Riyougi stated, standing up and opening the tents doors. "A person that has no evil? Where will we find such a person?" Ti shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"That is up to you" 


	2. Power of Foresight

Riyougi and Ryoun stepped into the tomb their father had spoken of, Riyougi holding the only torch. They had only been in there once when their father discovered it. The walls were made of sand a few meters down, and then became gold, with carving and drawings all round.  
  
Ryoun loved the drawings and mostly stood and stared, wondering what each symbol meant, with a smile on his face. Riyougi kept walking down the hallway, taking notices of the walls but not stopping to have a closer look.  
  
"H-Hey! Big brother! Wait for me!" Ryoun shouted, seeing as the walls grew dark from the lack of light. Riyougi smiled as his brother caught up, finding it somewhat funny.  
  
"The Tomb is made of gold but does not contain any more of it" Riyougi, remembering what his father had said about the tomb's layout. "The writing on the walls is the true legends behind the battle of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, repeated over and over again"  
  
After passing through a mile of the underground hallway, they came to the main chamber. As soon as Riyougi stepped forward to light the room, a gush of wind arose and blew out the torch. But the chamber didn't fall into darkness, instead a red light on a gold alter kept the room bright.  
  
"Big brother!" Ryoun said in amazement, taking a step forward. "Is that."  
  
"Soul Edge's missing piece" Riyougi answering his brother's unfinished question. Ryoun looked at his older brother and smiled. Riyougi gave Ryoun a slight smile, but quickly hide it. "Now remember, there is no booty traps!" Riyougi explained to his younger brother, seeing Ryoun drawing in closer to the red glowing piece.  
  
"ARGH!" Ryoun screamed, jumping back and hiding behind Riyougi.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"It's not a piece! Its an. EYE!"  
  
Riyougi grabbed his chest with his free hand and shook his head, thinking it was more serious then that.  
  
"Don't you remember Ryoun?!" Ryoun came out from hiding from his brother's back, but didn't let go of his brother's arm. "Both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have eyes on them! This must be the eye of Soul Edge!" Riyougi explained.  
  
"But it was opened! And it look at me" Ryoun stated, sounding scared just by looking at the red glow. "Can we go home?" Riyougi snatched away his hand from his brother and step in closer, examining the glowing piece of Soul Edge.  
  
"Its not opened!" Riyougi stated, his voice risen a bit. "By the looks of it, it hasn't opened in years" Ryoun held his hands up to his chest and slowly moved up beside his brother. Ryoun quickly hide his eyes and only peered through the gaps in his fingers. The eye wasn't opened, just like his older brother said. "See"  
  
"I'm sorry big brother" Ryoun apologies to Riyougi.  
  
"Don't apologise to me Ryoun. You ain't ready for this after all!" Riyougi said, with a smile on his face. Ryoun tighten his fist to his older brother, his face going red.  
  
"Am too!" Ryoun snapped back, not liking being teased. "I'm brave!" Riyougi nodded after hearing this from his brother. Riyougi stepped back and pushed Ryoun closer to the eye, until his face was an inch away. "Um. M-maybe not t-that Brave"  
  
"As I thought" Riyougi mumbled, pushing in front of his younger brother and moving past Soul Edge's eye to the drawings inscribed on the back wall. "Now, father said that something was important about these so called pieces of Soul Edge, but. what was it?" Riyougi scratched his head, trying to remember what his father had said.  
  
"I have managed to complete the translation on the back of the wall. It  
describes the power of each piece of Soul Edge. First, the eye has the  
power of foresight. that I managed to figure out easy."  
  
"Dam! I wasn't paying any attention to what he said!" Riyougi cursed to himself, when he couldn't remember anything else. Riyougi was too eager to see Soul Edge's piece. It was like a thorn in his mind, but now that he had seen it, it left him alone and became dismissed.  
  
"But big Brother, you never pay attention! You hardly even listen to me!" Ryoun stated still staring at the eye on the alter. "Why is that?"  
  
"Just say, I get bored very easily" Riyougi said simply, rubbing his fingers over the cravings. "Now. it says about a power of speed."  
  
"And magic!" Ryoun added in, pocking at the eye and recoiling each time he did.  
  
"Strength" Riyougi said afterwards, while moving down to another set of cravings.  
  
"Defence" Ryoun again added, remembering and paying attention to what his father had said, about their powers.  
  
"Flight"  
  
"Soul Drain"  
  
Riyougi kneeled on the ground to read the final cravings, but the red light wasn't bight as it was when they had come in for him to read. He pressed his face right up close but still couldn't make out the inscription.  
  
"Oh great!" Riyougi cursed, moving his face away from the wall. "The glow isn't strong enough for me to read the cravings! Now I wish the torch didn't blow out" Riyougi sighed and slowly stood up. "Ryoun do you remember the last power?"  
  
"Y-yes" Ryoun said sounding very soft and lifeless. Riyougi was able to hear what his brother said and merely thought Ryoun was playing around. Riyougi waited for a while for his brother to answer, but the room fell silent.  
  
"Well?!" Riyougi asked, sounding very harsh to his younger brother as he looked at the bottom craving. There was a slight paused, but then the came a slow breathing sound from his brother.  
  
"F-Foresight, Father t-told you"  
  
"I said I wasn't paying attention! I got bored!"  
  
"Oh" Came a sudden flash of light that lit up the room for a mere second. Riyougi became blinded from the reflection on the gold walls, falling back on the alter. "Oh Big brother. Help" Riyougi spun around and paused.  
  
"Ryoun! What have you done!?"  
  
Ryoun was engulfed in a dark red flame that seemed to have arisen from the ground. Ryoun's head was hanging down and his left hand was clutched around Soul Edge's open eye. Ryoun slowly lifted his head - lifeless - in a way as though another force or person was lifting his head for him.  
  
"RYOUN!" Riyougi shirked, pressing against the wall. "Your eyes!" Riyougi started into his brother's eyes. They had turned black and his pupils red, like fire. "Stop this Ryoun!"  
  
Suddenly the flame withdrew and his brother's eyes returned to normal. The room was still lit up with light that emitted from the eye, which had closed itself. Ryoun started to breath fast and collapsed to the floor. Riyougi was shocked and slightly amazed at what he had just witness.  
  
"B-Brother?" Ryoun sobbed, lifting his head off the ground. "I was so scared" Tears began to fall from his eyes and rolled across his cheeks. Riyougi frowned and moved from the wall in his normal posture, like what just happen had made no difference or impact to him. "What happen to me? I saw all these things, images! Of places, people and of you! But I don't understand"  
  
Riyougi knelt down to Ryoun and grabbed his brother's hand that contained the eye.  
  
"Foresight" 


	3. What must be done

**A/N this is the newest chapter for this story. Been so long. I hope those that read this chapter will like it. Enjoy**

The sun was beginning to set, its rays becoming weaker, turning its once strong light into a dim red that painted the sky and clouds with a dark blue, a pale red and light pink.

The two bothers, slowly emerged from the tomb that contained Soul Edge's piece, Riyougi carrying Ryoun on his back. Ryoun, after touching the eye of Soul Edge collapsed into a weaken state. The boy was filled with such energy, even when it was time to sleep; he was always bouncing around like a little rabbit. But now, he lay still and silent on his brother's back, for the first time, the ever-lasting energy had finally run out.

Riyougi found it peaceful to have his younger brother finally quiet down, but as it just became him, carrying his young brother on his back, he wanted to hear Ryoun shout and run around like mad, anything to break the silence, anything to stop him from thinking to himself.

'_What happen to you Ryoun?_' Riyougi asked himself, peering over his shoulder to look at his brother's head resting on his back. '_Where has all you energy gone? What has happen to you high spirit self?_'

Riyougi returned his focus back on the sandy ground in front of him. He didn't want to lose focus and fall over some log or animal bone, and cause both he and Ryoun to hit the ground hard. Riyougi knew Ryoun needed his rest, it was the first time Ryoun was this still. It was almost scary.

In the distance, Riyougi could see the tiny lights of his camp come into view. The small tent fires grew as he and his cargo approached base camp.

As Riyougi drew near, he couldn't help but stare at the fire's flame dance on to the dark blue sky backdrop that now appeared as the sun lost all its power and set behind the mountains. The flames dance soon became a speedy flicker, and Riyougi's mind flashed back into the tomb were he saw almost the same thing… in his brother's eyes.

Those dark black eyes and red and yellow pupils staring back at him like fire. It was those eyes that seem to frighten him the most. Riyougi was the toughest and most over confident teen in the camp, but the eyes chilled his ever burning fire and made him feel like a scared kitten chased by a rather large, ugly looking dog.

Riyougi shook his head softy, trying to shake those evil burning eye out of his mind. But it prove useless, they were burnt there, in the dark corner of his mind. He could see them when he closed his eyes, even for a short while; they were there, staring back at him.

'_Enough of this!_' Riyougi shouted in his mind, his eyes becoming narrower. '_I don't care about those stupid eyes! I just want to know what happen to Ryoun! I want to know what it was I saw down there…and there's only one person who might be able to tell me that!_' Riyougi sighed and broke out into a sprint. The golden sand kicked up from his boots, as he ran across the last meter of desert to his camp. '…Father'  
.  
.  
.

The next day, early in the morning before any of the servants awoke to tend to their ill master, Riyougi entered his father's tent and sat beside his old man's bed. He sat and waited, sitting in a sort of mediation pose for his father to stir from one of his restless dreams. Riyougi lit a fire with one of the touches from outside his father's tent, in the stove, located in the centre of the large tent and rested a pot with cold water in the flames. Riyougi added some tealeaves and waited for the tea to boil.

Riyougi continued to wait for his father to awake, but his old man was sound asleep, which was a first. His sudden illness was unexplainable, and caused him to wake every day early in the morning coughing and almost chocking. But this time he was resting peacefully.

Starring at his father's back, resting in some far off dream, Riyougi soon became annoyed and frustrated. Here he was waiting for his father to wake up, when Riyougi got up early especially just to talk to him. Riyougi was very tired and found it hard himself to wake up, but he managed to rise with the sun and make it to his father's tent unheard.

Riyougi seemed to remain in that meditation pose for hours; his head kept dropping into his chest every time the urge to sleep became so overwhelming. Riyougi was very stubborn at times, but knew when he had to give in, especially when his father wasn't waking up for him.

Riyougi decided to move to the tent walls and rest against the soft fabric and allowed the overpowering force of sleep become him. He rubbed at his shoulder first; to warm the cold patches forming on his skin before closing his eyes and taking sleep.

The normal dreams Riyougi usually envisioned himself became more of a flash back. From the normal dream of him being the greatest swordsman, beside the fact he never been in a real battle, his dream turned into flash backs of the tomb and of the legend of the swords Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. The gold carving seem to jump out at him as (in his point of view) he seem to be flying down the stairs in the tomb, expect the stairs are extremely longer then they really are, really long. He could almost hear his own voice repeating the legend told within his clan, the real legend.

After what seem like five repeats of the legend, the craving stopped flying out to him, but the stairs and walls were now zooming pass him, everything was a blur as he seem to fly at top speed into the main chamber where, in a quick second he thought he flew into something, a demon of fire with…really soft brown eyes.

Riyougi awoke suddenly. In this quick wake, he launched forward off the tent wall but remained seated. He was quickly painting but was soon comfortable as a hand fall upon his shoulder. Riyougi, feeling the hand on his hand slowly turned his head to the hand that rested on his shoulder. The hand was fairly old but still young. Riyougi sighed greatly and slowly followed the arm up till his eyes fall upon his fathers smiling face.

'Father…'  
'You haven't fallen asleep beside my bed in years. Not since you were a little boy' Ti recalled, rubbing his son's shoulder. 'Why the change all of a sudden?' Riyougi smiled, but it was one of those 'I haven't changed' smiles. Riyougi was still his arrogant and collective self, he only acted childish when he was not feeling well. Riyougi grabbed his father's hand and removed it from his shoulder.

'I'm not here to swirl in old time memories with you, father. I've come here to…' Riyougi suddenly stopped talking when he gazed at his father more closely.

Ti's eyes were now fully open, instead of their half open state, and Ti's skin was now it normal tanned colour, instead of that unnatural cold, blue pale. Even when Ti touched Riyougi's shoulder, he could fell that slight grip return. Ti himself looked like he had returned too normal. The unnatural sickness, that had no possible cure was now gone. Riyougi touched his father face, to try and confirm if indeed the sickness had left his father. Ti's cut back beard pickled his son's hand, but beyond the beard, Riyougi could feel his father's blood pulsing under the skin.

Riyougi could not explain any of it. His father showed complete signs of recovery. But Riyougi was still confused. No cure they came up with worked to fight back this illness, and all of a sudden, he is cured? Why?

'Father? Y-you look…health' Riyougi said, sounding very weakly, not really being his own words. It was too wired, Ti look health just like he did before he was struck down with the illness. Ti smiled and almost laughed as he raised his hands up to the sky to yawn.

'Ah! Been such a long time since I last… felt so much better' Ti yawned, lowering his arms and lending forward, still in bed. That was it; it was now confirmed. Not only did Ti look much better in appearance, but also, Riyougi could tell by the sound of his voice that he was back to his normal self; But why?

'But why? We tried so many medicines on you father and it did nothing to bring you back, and yet now you are fine? How is this possible?' Riyougi asked, blasting question to his now recovered father. Ti smiled. His son's rudeness, in blasting him with so many questions was to be expected. Ti arose from his bed, his long robe quickly fall down to the ground as Ti walked away from his bed and sat in front of the fire, where the pot Riyougi had put on was boiling. Ti placed his hands above the fire and the retracted them just as quickly. Ti had done that countless time when he was pale. His skin was so cold to the touch he could have frozen the fire itself.

'Please son. Share a cup of tea with your fool of a father' Ti invited his sons, pointing to the empty sit across from the fire. Riyougi titled his head before standing and sitting across from his father.

'Alright old man…explain' Riyougi demanded, trying not to sound too harsh. Ti sighed, closing his eyes while he reached for the pot with a cloth wrapped around both hands. Ti took the pot from the fire and with two cup in front of him, poured the boiling hot tea into the small clay cups. Ti then placed the pot on a stone table next to the fire and gave one of the cups to his son. Riyougi eyed the cup then took it, blowing on the liquid before slowly drinking it.

'You that was the cup you made for me' Ti said, sipping his tea. Riyougi stopped and removed the cup from his mouth to look at it.

'So?'

'Where has that innocent boy gone? Why do you hate me so, son?' Ti asked, sounding very concern and sad. Riyougi turned his head away from his father before he spoke.

'I don't hate you, father. You gave me life. I owe you that.'

'Then why? Why are you so cold?'

'I…I hate being here. I hate living out here in the desert, practising and meditating and all for what? For enlightenment? I guess I'm a free spirit that longs for an adventure' Riyougi explained, slowly returning his gaze back on his father, who was smiling at him. Riyougi thought his father would be shock by what he said, but he was smiling. 'What? Why are you smiling?'

'As the tiger lives and breath, it can not be control by mortal hands' Ti answered in riddle.

'What's that meant to mean?' Riyougi asked, wanting a real answer and not some riddled answer.

'You have the spirit of a tiger, the same as your old man. If it's a journey you want, then its the journey you shall get'

'So easily?'

'Yes…and no'

'Explain' Riyougi asked, lending over the fire. Ti took a sip of tea and the placed the cup on the ground. Ti rubbed his chin before also lending over the fire.

'You wanted to know why I was feeling so much better all of a sudden, right?' Ti said, locking onto his son's eyes. Riyougi slowly nodded. 'When Ryoun touched Soul Edge's eye…'

'Wait!' Riyougi shouted, stopping his father in mid-explanation. 'You knew Ryoun touched the eye? How?' Ti smiled and began to continue.

'Well, first let me explain everything. Long ago when I was in the mist of establishing this clan together, I came across the every same tomb that houses Soul Edge's eyes. And, just like any other curious young man… I touched it' Ti voice lost it strength and became a mere whisper. Riyougi's face didn't express any concern to why his father voice became softer, but he did, his mind began to ask _'why is he so quiet now? What happen?_' Ti remained in silence a while longer, gathering his thoughts on what happen so long ago, buried in the corner of his mind. After a few seconds of waiting, Ti finally began to speak again. 'As you might have figured out by now, the piece we have is one of many. Each piece has a special power that is bestowed upon the user. Our piece, when I grabbed it allowed me to see the future using it power of 'foresight'. I saw everything, I saw my clan evolving into a mighty town, I saw… my two sons growing up and becoming great warriors, and the last thing it allowed me to see…was…' Ti paused and withdrew from the fire. Riyougi dropped his hands from his chin and stood up to follow his father outside; the tale was just getting interesting.

Both Ti and Riyougi walked through the camp till they reached the two sleeping tents of Riyougi and Ryoun. The left tent belonged to Riyougi, the inside was a mess just staring through the door; Ryoun own the tent on the right. Ryoun was still asleep in his bed. Ryoun's tent was not as messy as Riyougi's was, but was almost like it.

'Riyougi… my last vision was of you too' Ti finished his tale in a quick sigh. Riyougi turned his head and waited to hear what it was his father saw. Ti knew Riyougi was staring at him and so; he turned and began to speak again. 'I saw you and Ryoun leaving this encampment and heading towards a place of darkness with the piece in hand. I have come to realize that the power of foresight is great, but yet, it is uncontrollable. The power kicks in when its needs to, not when you want it to, remember that.'

'I will…'

'Oh and one more thing, I have yet to explain. The piece of Soul Edge, as I have said before was what caused my illness. Its reason for doing so was because I did not want you or Ryoun to see nor look upon that land in darkness. Its because I refused its wishes that its struck me down. But now that its plans in motion, its got what it wants' Ti explained, turning his head to look at Ryoun's tent. Riyougi was still filled with question that he wasn't yet sure of and needed them clarified.

'Why does it need us, father?' Riyougi asked, standing just to the side of his old man. 'Why does it want us to go to this dark land?' Ti began to shrug his shoulder as he sighed.

'I don't know. It what my vision foretold. Whatever the eye shows you, believe it. I've come to realize that what it foretells cannot be changed' Ti answered, also giving Riyougi a warning.

'Then… if that's what you were foretold, then what should we do now?' Riyougi asked softly, waiting for his father decision. Ti hung his head and then placed a hand of his son's head.

'Tomorrow morning, you and Ryoun will leave here and head towards Regulus. That is where my vision saw you last' Ti explained, slowly walking back towards his tent. Leaving Riyougi alone to his thoughts.

'Hey father!' Riyougi shouted, from in front of the tents. Ti stopped and turned around to face his son. 'How do we get there? I haven't the slightest idea of where to go!' Ti raised a hand and cupped it around his mouth.

'I'll start writing up directions for you! I'll also get a few servants to start packing your travelling gear! Don't worry! Everything will be fine!' Ti shouted, giving his son a good-bye wave before turning back and walking to his tent.

'_I haven't left yet and he already waves good-bye. And what did he mean by, everything will be fine?_' Riyougi asked himself scratching the back of his head. '_Regulus? I've never read anything about a place called Regulus. And what does a piece of Soul Edge want with Ryoun and me? ARGH! I guess this is one thing I'll have to find out when I get there_'  
.  
.  
.

The day rolled on as any normal day. Ryoun awoke from his bed around twelve when lunch was being cooked. An as Ti had said, he had gathered servants, running in and out of the boy's tents in order to pack their things for travel.

The whole camp was alive with questions, asking Ryoun, Ti and Riyougi why and where they were going. Ryoun didn't know anything, so he was okay. Ti and Riyougi kept their mouth closed and only told them, 'it was about time we exploded the world'. It seemed to quiet some people down but other's still didn't believe them.

After what seemed like a long day, after dinner, Riyougi retreated to his tent. From the corner of his tent was a pile of books. Riyougi didn't read much, but now and then, when he was really bored he would pick up a book and read, usually falling asleep before finishing.

He grabbed an atlas from the bottom of the pile and opened the big pages. He sat down on the ground and searched for a place called Regulus. After going through every page, Riyougi dropped the book after not finding 'Regulus' on any of the maps. Riyougi began to question whither the places was even real or not. But Riyougi didn't worry too much; his father said he was going to supply them with directions, so he didn't have to worry about getting lost, as long as they followed the direction properly.

The next morning, the whole camp awoke early to see Riyougi and Ryoun off on their first journey. The servants had finished packing Riyougi and Ryoun's rucksacks, closing them off with leather straps. The two boys thanked the servants for their hard work, as they got their light coloured brown rucksacks of their backs. Before they took off, Ti, as promised handed Riyougi the directions and a few other notes and gave them each a weapon of choice, should they need to defend themselves. On the ground beside their father were swords, bows and arrows, axes, staffs and even maces. Riyougi had always practised with a sword every chance he got and chose a standard blade. He found them easy to handle. Ryoun choose a blue and green coloured staff. Ryoun loved the staff, as he was able to make all his attacks flow and link into each other. The staffs alone weren't strong enough to cause much damage, but Ryoun knew how to attack and defend pretty well with a staff.

'_He just better hope he doesn't go against anyone with a blade_' Riyougi thought, seeing the staff sliced in two very easily.

After hugging their father, and hugging their tearful mother, the two brothers set off towards the mountain range on the horizon, waving to the other families in the camp as they walked. Riyougi and Ryoun could hear their cheers echo over the desert the more they lost sight of the camp. Ryoun was quickly missing his mother and father the more time went by. Riyougi tried not to think on it as much, but he too was missing them already.

'Big brother?' Ryoun called out to Riyougi, in a wining tone. 'Where are we going? Are we there yet?' Riyougi gave a quick grunt and shook his head.

'We just left home, Ryoun! We're heading to a place called Regulus, but we have to pick something up first'

'What is it?' Ryoun asked, running up along Riyougi. Riyougi stared down at his younger brother and lend in towards him.

'We have to pick up that piece of Soul Edge, before we go any further' Riyougi explained quickly. Ryoun face suddenly screwed up in disgust.

'Yuck! No!' Ryoun shouted, sounding very angry and almost frighten. 'Why do we need that for big brother! That eye gives me the creeps!'

'Whither or no you like it Ryoun, father said it was important to take! So we are taking it with us' Riyougi again explain to his younger brother, sounding annoyed. 'Father said, the powers that piece holds will be useful'

'What power does it have?' Ryoun asked, while adjusting his rucksack's straps. Riyougi turned to look down at Ryoun, staring with a blank expression.

'_Doesn't he remember what happen to him in the tomb? Doesn't he remember that he was holding the eye of Soul Edge?_' Riyougi asked himself. Starring down at Ryoun still trying to do his straps, and by the way he said it, it look to be that Ryoun didn't remember being in that tomb, but he knew the 'eye' was there. Wanting to know how much Ryoun remember, he began to ask some questions about last night.

'Ryoun…do you remember what we did last night?' Riyougi asked. Ryoun finished with his straps stared up at the bright blue sky and slowly recalled last night's events.

'We went down to the tomb to see that eye!' Ryoun answered. It was a vague response, so Riyougi tried a more specific question.

'What do you remember after reaching the main chamber?' Again Ryoun needed time to think before he answered Riyougi's question. Riyougi could see that Ryoun was puzzled by the expression that was on his face.

'I…I don't remember. Why do you ask, big brother?'

'No reason, I was just asking' Riyougi said, returning his focus back in front of him. '_Clearly, Ryoun has no memory what's so ever about last night. He can't even remember picking up the Soul Edge piece! I guess it was too much for him to handle anyway_'

After a few minutes of walking, Riyougi and Ryoun came upon the entrance to Soul Edge's tomb, containing the eyepiece of the sword. As the two brothers stood there, they felt and unusually and unwelcoming wind. Both shivered as the wind swept around and almost through their bodies.

The tomb entrance seemed much darker now in the daylight, than it had at night. Even with the sun beating down on the ground, the tomb was encased with darkness, hardly any light shined inside.

Both Riyougi and Ryoun gulped down a last bit of air and walked down the stairs into the untold darkness, seeking the piece of Soul Edge.

**A/N: Well how is it? I haven't touched this story since I began the others, new arrival and GF entrapment. But now that New Arrival is completed (YEAH) I can finish the ones I stared a while ago. Hope to see some good reviews. Enjoy!**


End file.
